The 4th Generation mobile communication technology is developed and may provide higher peak user throughput, average user throughput, and edge user throughput, and brings better data transmission experience to users. In a Long-Term Evolution (LTE, Long-Term Evolution) system, the downlink ICIC (ICIC, Inter-cell Interference Coordination) may solve an interference problem between neighboring cells effectively, and improve system resource utilization ratio and user experience.
In contrast to an original communication system, a Long-Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A, Long-Term Evolution Advanced) system uses six newly-added bands: 450-470 MHz, 698-862 MHz, 790-862 MHz, 2.3-2.4 GHz, 3.4-4.2 GHz, and 4.4-4.99 GHz. To improve a data transmission rate, a Carrier Aggregation (Carrier Aggregation, CA) technology is introduced into the LTE-A system. After the CA technology is introduced, a cell may use more than one carrier to transmit downlink data to improve the data transmission rate. However, no downlink ICIC solution for the CA technology is proposed at present.